Maureen Cheats on her lover again
by AngelxSchunard
Summary: Characters are Jonathan Larson's except for my continuing oc named Alex.


"There she goes walking down the street I say a do I diddy diddy dum diddy do.." Maureen walked down the street slowly trying to think of how things could have gotten so messed up this time she continued to walk down the street while popping the rubber band which she took out of her hair.

Maureen's natural curly brunette hair fell down and cascaded over her shoulders. It gave off that special glow which she tend to carry the glow of a guilty conscience it that was on her wrist because she needed somewhere to put the rubber band.

It seemed like it was yesterday.. Well that is because it was.. This incident happened all so fast. Maureen was caught once again cheating on both of her lovers Joanne Jefferson and Mark Cohen. She loved them both so very much. But it wasn't her fault that her friend Alex wanted to get together for dinner after the incident of soda being spilt on his shirt.

Ok maybe it was. All Maureen could think of was how she screwed over another trust bond in which she had promised to both Joanne and Mark. This time it was the Tango: Maureen for three people. Maureen was known as the flirt of Alphabet City, but she never really realized it when she received that nickname from so many.

That day night had falled and Joanne and Mark had just gotten back from a friendly conversation at the Life Café and were worried to know why Maureen hadn't shown up. She never turned down an offer at the Life for drinks and a meal with friends who would be there for her no matter what.

Maureen was dressed in a white tank top and black drawstring Capri pants. Her hair was put up into two ponytail braids, which went on the both sides of her head. She was in her loft with her new friend she met the day before named Alex he ended up spending the night.

Alex came running into Maureen when he was late for work yesterday and he ended up spilling his coke all over the front of his shirt as some of it splashed onto Maureen's. "Oh sorry.. I wasn't looking where I was going.. Great fuck!" Maureen slapped herself in the head noticing the mess she had made on this guy's shirt.

His radiant smile caught her attention.. "No problem, I got some on you are you ok?" He stood there looking at her natural beauty feeling him rise up in heat. "Yes, I am fine I'm really sorry about your shirt, you can come back to my loft if you want to and I can wash it for you" The words played back in Maureen's mind so clearly.

Maureen heard the voices of people she knew as she was in the middle of having sex with Alex. "Oh my GOD!" She moaned as she was recieving pleasure from someone other then Mark or Joanne. The door opened and Maureen freaked out. She quickly climbed off of Alex and got dressed. He grabbed his clothes too.

She walked out of her bedroom dripping in sweat and claimed it was from the shower she had just taken. Mark looked at Joanne and Joanne looked back at Mark as Alex was walking out of Maureen's room putting his shirt back on. "MAUREEN!" Joanne yelled at her. "How could you do this again to us! What ever happened to the simple words of committment!"

Maureen lowered her head in shame, she had been caught once again, but this time she was nearly walked in on. She couldn't go on she looked up at Mark and Joanne tears were running down her face. Joanne had the tears of hurt, Mark had the innocent "I can't believe you." look on his face. She started to play with the bottom of her shirt not knowing what else to do.

And then she began. Maureen looked up to face Joanne and Mark. Alex was on the side not knowing what to do. Many thoughts ran through his head. Should he leave? Hold her? Talk to her? He didn't know so he just stood there. Maureen tried to speak but very little words came out. "When I first saw you.. I said oh my.. Oh my.. thats my dream.." Maureen couldn't handle it.

She took her bag and ran out of her loft and down the stairs the thought of her knowing she hurt two people she loved, and one person she just met killed her. She didn't know where she was going to stay. Maureen was lost for words. The chilly night began to fall and all Maureen could think of is "WWAD" Which standed for "What Would Angel Do." She had to get away.

Maureen went to the park to think not knowing what she was going to do now on knowing she lost the trust of everyone around her. She continued to run until she fell on the ground bursting into tears. Maureen curled up tightly thinking to herself and out loud. "Angel I screwed up again I need you just.. please baby send me a sign I don't care what it is just send something." She sobbed her eyes out while looking up into the sky talking to Angel.

Just then as she finished what she had said someone who sounded flamiliar called her name. "Maureen?" It was Collins he was on the way home from NYU and went through the park to remember the fun times he and Angel had. She looked up over at him clearing the tears away. He approached her putting his hand out for her to take as she stood up Maureen colapsed into Collins arms.

"Baby I.. I screwed up again.. I don't know what is wrong with me they will never talk to me again!" She cried on his shoulder as Collins calmed her down slightly.. "Shhh start from the beginning and I will try to help you." Maureen shifted and nodded.. "I just..." She continued to cry. Collins didn't know what to do. "Here Maureen come home with me for the night and we can talk like old times and you can tell me everything that is going on." Maureen nodded as Collins stood up and led her home for the evening.

He sat down on his couch and patted the seat next to him for Maureen to sit. She did so and began to speak about everything that was going on. Off and on Maureen got sleepy and yawned. Her tears now stained down her tank top. She laid on Collins as he tried to soothingly comfort her and like that she was out for the night.


End file.
